Iroquois Sioux
ROUGH OUTLINE and such First bio (when Iroquois was first introduced by venny) Name: Iroquois Sioux Species: Human Weapons: Desert Eagle: 9 .50 AE rounds per clip M4 CAR(carbine assault rifle): 20 .50 BMR rounds per clip. highly customizable. (details later) FN P-90: 50 rounds per clip. uses the new-ish (in our time) 5.7 round designed for armor penetration. MGL-140: grenade launcher six grenades in a revolver style arrangement. Reload can be interrupted to lessen the time needed, but fewer shots are available. Smoke grenades are also available for concealment of movement. Thermal scanning renders this ineffective. Railgun: three levels of charge for different power settings. level 3 is almost a guaranteed kill. Can be used to snipe. Barret M82: .50 BMR Sniper rifle. Ten rounds per clip, semiauto. very heavy. Modified Mosin Nagant: fires tranq rounds. essential when stealth is important. sleep chem can also be replaced by chems that heavily stimulate emotions(joy, anger, sorrow, fear) Modified Ruger Mk II: same mods as Mosin Nagant Shock Knife CQC: a martial art used to systematically take out opposition with minimal noise. Can be used to disarm opponents and gain new equipment (if only temporary). only effective against human sized opponents. Abilities: His octocamo adjusts to match the appearance and texture of whatever he is in contact with in about a second if he is still. Items: M4 mods: ACOG Scope, Laser sight, flashlight, foregrip, grenade launcher attachment (one shot before a reload, can use smoke grenades), shotgun attachment (five shots before a reload, but due to being pump action ... also, can use three different ammo types, buckshot, slugs, and airfoil rings for non-lethal takedowns). Mobile Reconnaissance Drone a lot like the Metal Gear Mk II and III from MGS4 (also where all the gear goes, kinda the 'hammerspace bag') Can also be used to scout the area ahead due to an on-board cloaking system, but thermal scanning renders the cloak useless. MREs used to restore health CE (Comp. Eye) gives in depth battlefield info Cloaking Device: renders the user invisible to the naked eye. Useless against thermal scanning. Facecamo: allows the user to take on a disguise if applicable (human shaped characters only) Renders cloaking useless if the disguise function is used. if used in junction with Octocamo, renders the user harder to distinguish from surroundings. Subdermal Implants: pretty much used in place of a scanning device. used to call for info and suggestions on weapons to use. Can also be used to contact other hunters if frequency is disclosed or found. Can only be heard by the user unless others are patched in to the frequency in use. ST (sniper's tool): used to help line up the shots with the M82 over extreme distances. (other actions can be performed will it's making its calculations) Note: other items/weapons can be found/used... Alt Form: None? Appearance: Similar to Snake in Brawl, but with the camo system seen in MGS4.(octocamo) Personality: Still a bit naive when it comes to trusting people, but not as much as he once was. Does not like to kill (hence the tranq guns), but will if there is no other alternative. Oddly enough, he tends to comfort his enemies as they die if he has to kill them. History: Not much is known about the man by the name of Sioux. Readily available intel provides that he was a highly accomplished covert ops soldier who became a bounty hunter because he lost faith in his country back on his home planet. He had been pulled out of retirement several times to avert potential nuclear disaster... Job: Security Guard OOC: Yeah, that's good Olimar. The only part you left out is that Iroquois is a result of a genetic supersoldier project. Further abilities and such Iroquois is capable of rendering himself invisible to the naked eye, and his stealth suit can camouflage him with the environment, as well as shielding him from thermal sensors. He excels in close range combat, with hand to hand and melee proficiency being extremely high along with incredible flexibility. Outside of that, he is also very proficient in handling weapons in almost all sizes and varieties, as his stealth suit doubles as a muscle suit. Long range and short range weapons show higher proficiency than mid-range. Suited more for drawn out combat, with prodigious endurance. Category:Characters